Take Me on the Floor
by livxuponxhope
Summary: How can you simply be friends with someone when every time you look at them, you're thinking about how much more you really want? Malik/Altaïr & some Altaïr/Maria
1. Chapter 1

**Take Me On The Floor**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Assassin's Creed and relating characters. Nor do I own the song "Take Me on the Floor". They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi (Meaning Male on Male Sex), swears, mentions of prostitution, and probably some violence

**Pairing(s): **Malik/Altaïr, brief moment of Altaïr/Maria

**Spoilers: **None.

**A/N: **Well this is my first Assassin's Creed fanfiction. Don't know why it took me this long to write one, especially considering this is a two-shot. Anyways, I was listening to my iPod and this song came up. I don't know why, but I automatically thought of Malik and Altaïr. So here it is, a songfic to "Take Me on the Floor" by The Veronicas.

Song lyrics are, as always, in _Italics_.

**Summary:** How can you simply be friends with someone when every time you look at them, you're thinking about how much more you really want?

**Beta:** None. I don't have a beta so there are probably errors.

* * *

Malik was still unsure as to how he had arrived at the brothel. He had ventured back to Jerusalem to check up on a few things at his former bureau. Once there he had learned that a member of the brotherhood had been captured. Malik silently cursed whoever had been kidnapped for he now had to 1) rescue them and 2) embarrass them further by explaining the situation to Altaïr. Somehow, all of this, and all the information he had gathered on the situation, had led him to a brothel.

Malik stared at the building and sighed. He was in disguise so getting into the brothel was no problem. However, he still had yet to figure out who the captured assassin was and therefore did not know who he should be looking for. Malik decided the best way to go about this was by staying focused and keeping his eyes open. The Dai scanned the vast room taking mental notes of the amount of people and their appearances. His ears picked up the sound of music and he watched as the prostitutes made their way to the stage. It was when the prostitutes were standing under the theatrical lights that Malik noticed they were all male.

_The lights are out and I barely know you_

Malik scanned the crowd of costumers again to make sure that the missing assassin was not one of them. If his theory was correct, the missing brother would probably be one of the prostitutes. It made sense that owner of the brothel had him captured and then forced into a life of prostitution. Malik gulped as he headed toward the middle of the crowd to examine the "performers". _  
_

_We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around_

The show started and Malik tried to look nonchalant as the horny men, and occasional woman, around him threw money at the dancing men. He was truly disgusted by the entire situation. It was beyond him how anyone could promote this filthy life style. Why would anyone waste their money on having sex with a total stranger? He could never wrap his mind around it.

After the first performance, the owner of the place led the new additions to the front of the stage. The owner was planning on selling off their virginity to the highest bidder. Malik wanted to throw up—how anyone could do that was beyond his comprehension. Malik remained focused as the owner showed off the merchandise. He had a feeling that the captured assassin was probably a novice and that he would be part of this new merchandise. Eventually the owner claimed that he has saved the best for last. His guards forced a man to the forefront and Malik felt his heart rate quicken.

There, in nothing but a loin cloth, was the most attractive male Malik had ever seen. His skin was too light to be Arabic and too dark to be European. Malik assumed that this meant he was a mix. His body was covered in well-toned muscle and his skin, though decorated with scars, looked smooth and soft. The color of his body reflected the light in a strange way making it almost look like he glowed. Malik found himself suddenly incredibly attracted to this man.

_You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive_

He focused on the man's head as the owner removed the sack that had been over it. His eyes widened and his heart froze for a moment. The beautiful man, and missing assassin, was none other than Altaïr. Malik sort of wanted to laugh at the situation. The Grand Master was the one who had been captured and forced to work at this brothel.

Malik realized, as he stared up at Altaïr, that the only way to save his friend was by purchasing him. When the bids started, Malik put his mask on and his hood up, and began to place his money on Altaïr. In the long run, Malik won. He silently thanked whatever God there was and made his way to the front of the stage. The owner handed Altaïr over to him and Malik wasted no time in knocking the Grand Master unconscious. The last thing he wanted was to have to fight Altaïr, because he knew that Altaïr would probably win.

Malik had somehow managed to drag Altaïr to a little house that he had purchased when he was the rafiq in Jerusalem. He carefully brought the Grand Master to the bedroom where he placed him on the bed. Malik watched as Altaïr slowly woke up. He assumed that Altaïr would attack him, so he was able to dodge the assassin's punches with ease. He landed a few good shots on him sending Altaïr back onto the bed. He could tell from the look in the Grand Master's eyes that he had been drugged.

"I will not let you have your way with me," Altaïr stated as he glared at Malik. There was something about the way that Altaïr had spoken that made Malik incredibly aroused. He suddenly did not care what his objective was or that the prostitute sitting on his bed was his closest friend. It was suddenly him and his property and all he could think about was ravishing Altaïr's beautiful body.

_Will you be mine tonight?_

Malik moved quickly wasting no time in attacking Altaïr's mouth with his own. Altaïr tried to push him off, but Malik was easily able to beat him, thanks to the drugs. He began to trail kisses down Altaïr's collarbone all the way to his nipple. He licked and sucked the nipple, causing Altaïr to gasp. Malik could feel his length harden at the noises emitting from the Grand Master.

Altaïr noticed there was something oddly familiar about this stranger. He reached his hands up to remove the hood and mask but the stranger grabbed his arms with his right hand and commanded him to stop. Altaïr was not sure when he had decided to give in, but he obeyed and let his hands rest on the stranger's back instead.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)_

After what seemed like forever to Malik, Altaïr was finally obeying and giving in to the pleasures Malik was causing to stir within him. Malik smirked as he kissed Altaïr again. He aligned his aching cock to Altaïr's entrance and thrust in. Altair screamed. Malik had not bothered to prepare him; he was too desperate for Altaïr's tight heat. Malik wasted no time in making a steady rhythm, rocking in and out of Altaïr's sexy body. He increased his efforts when he heard Altaïr moan in pleasure. Obviously he had done something right. He smirked as he made sure to repeat that motion again and again. The two assassin's gasped and moaned as they came together and rode out their orgasms. _  
_

_I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

After that incident three months ago, Altaïr had been constantly on the lookout for the mysterious man who rescued him. He had learned from sources that a fellow assassin had disguised himself and rescued an assassin that had been captured and forced to work at a brothel. Now that Altaïr knew it was one of his own that had bought him and ravished him, the Grand Master was being extra-cranky and extra-observant. He wanted to know what son of a bitch thought that he could get away with his acts and live.

Malik had never told Altaïr that he was the one who rescued him. Why would he? It would ruin their friendship, which they had finally built back up after a year or two of trying, and it would probably be the death of him. And Malik had every intention of living. However, ever since that night, Altaïr was all Malik could think about. He would see the Grand Master tutor a novice and think about what his glorious body would look like without his assassin garb while he swung the sword around.

Little did Malik know that Altaïr was having similar thoughts. For reasons Altaïr could not understand, he had been feeling odd sensations whenever he was around Malik. His heart would beat faster or he would get shivers. Not only that, but he realized that he would start to feel a sort of desire for the one-armed assassin whenever he was around. Altaïr had decided that the best way to deal with this would be to avoid Malik for a little while, at least until these ridiculous feelings disappeared.

"Altaïr," Malik called out as he caught up to the Grand Master. Altaïr froze. He had been avoiding Malik for weeks and nothing had changed.

"Safety and Peace, Malik," he replied, turning to face his friend.

"I would like to ask you something," Malik said as he walked up to Altaïr.

"Then by all means, ask away."

"You've been avoiding me," Malik stated, "Why?"

"Malik, I assure you that I have not been intentionally avoiding you."

"Do not feed me your lies, Altaïr!" Malik bellowed out as he moved in closer, making the distance between him and Altair rather slim. Altaïr's heart began to race causing him to take a step back and hit the wall behind him.

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer_

"Malik, I cannot tell you the truth at the present time," Altaïr explained, "I do not know how you will take it. Also, my mind is filled with confusion currently. My thoughts and reasons are not stable." Malik stared at Altaïr and leaned in a little closer.

"Exactly what is it that troubles you so?" the Dai asked. Altaïr shivered slightly at the feeling of Malik's breath against his skin. They were so close. Altaïr had a sudden urge to close the little distance between them, but he resisted and instead, shivered again. The second shiver did not go unnoticed by Malik.

_You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?_

"Altaïr, please. Tell me what troubles you so." The sound of his friend's whisper had Altaïr thinking that maybe he should just fess up and kiss the man. Malik's lips looked so delicious, especially when they were so close to his own. Altaïr unconsciously licked his lips causing Malik's eyes to widen slightly. Malik was no fool, he knew what that gesture usually meant. 

_One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down_

Malik knew what Altaïr, he could see it. Malik desired the same thing. But it wasn't a question of desire; it was a question of friendship. Could Malik risk losing their friendship just for a kiss? What if he was misreading Altaïr's facial expression? Malik wasn't able to think for very long though because Altaïr grabbed his collar and pressed his lips against his own.

Malik pressed his body against Altaïr's causing the Grand Master to gasp. He pulled away from Altaïr eliciting a groan of disapproval before running his tongue up and down Altaïr's neck. Altaïr gasped again at the feeling and could not help but sigh in pleasure as Malik left kisses and bites all along the crook of his neck.

_You turn me inside out_

They picked up the sound of someone approaching and so the pair immediately separated. Malik stared at Altaïr and Altaïr looked down as if disappointed in his actions. Malik narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to decipher what it was exactly that Altaïr desired.

When the coast was clear, Altaïr let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He looked up at Malik and noticed the slightly angered look on his face.

"Tell me, Altaïr," Malik said, "What exactly do you want?"

"Malik I-"

"-Because you told me a year ago all you desired was for things to be the way they once were. Everything went back to normal, Altaïr, and then you got kidnapped by some whorehouse owner!"

Altaïr's eyes widened, "How do you know about the broth-"

"And then I had to go rescue you and that sure as hell was not easy. Then we get back after I nurse you back to health and you ignore me. You completely avoid me making me believe that you no longer desire to be my friend because of what happened after I rescued you. And then you kiss me making me show my feelings for you! What do you want Altaïr?"

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

Altaïr simply stared at Malik as he processed everything his friend had just admitted. His friend loved him, yet Malik was also the assassin who had been in disguise. Malik cared for him, yet Malik also raped him. Malik showed him pleasure, yet Malik lied to him. Altaïr's eyes narrowed as his anger outweighed his joy. He punched Malik in the face causing the other assassin to stumble backwards.

"What in the world was that-"

"-YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Altaïr shouted as he punched Malik again. He continued his assault and was angered by the fact that Malik was not fighting back.

"YOU FUCKING RAPED ME! YOU RAPED ME!" Altaïr growled dangerously as he pulled out his sword and pressed it against Malik's throat. Malik remained calm, simply looking up into Altaïr's hate-filled eyes.

"Why do you not fight back?" Altaïr hissed. Malik stayed silent. Altaïr yelled in frustration as he jumped away from Malik, throwing his sword to the ground. Malik said nothing as he turned and left. 

It had been weeks and Altaïr still had seen no trace of Malik in Masyaf. He wanted to speak to Malik about everything that had occurred. He was not sorry for his actions, after all he had a right to be furious, but he was sorry that he had not talked to Malik. With no sign of the Dai, Altaïr decided that he would set out to Damascus to get away from Masyaf for a little while.

Altaïr desired some nice alone time; some time to get his thoughts and feeling sorted out. What he did not desire was to be bothered, especially by someone he knew. So when Maria Thorpe walked up to him, Altaïr cursed silently. She _would_ be in Damascus the same time he was.

"Altaïr, what are you doing here?" she questioned. Altaïr was about to respond when he noticed the bundle in her arms. He froze and stared at the infant immediately realizing that he was the child's father.

"Why did you not tell me that you were with child, Maria?" he asked.

"Would it have made a difference? Would you have come to my aid and helped me raised the infant?" the woman retorted.

"I would have at least made sure you were taken care of," Altaïr replied. Maria rolled her eyes, not believing a word the assassin said. She turned to leave and Altaïr grabbed her shoulder.

"Yes, Altaïr?" she asked, turning back to face him.

"I am sorry, Maria," he stated, "for everything."

Maria smirked at him, "Meet me in room 38 at the large inn 52 paces north of this spot at nine and show me how sorry you really are." She winked at him before she left leaving Altaïr speechless. That woman was a mystery to him.

Altaïr could never refuse Maria, so he listened and showed up at the designated location. Sure enough Maria was there, wearing nothing but a robe. Altaïr gulped as Maria spotted him and dragged him into the room. She removed the robe, exposing her naked body to Altaïr's eyes. He noticed that her figure had changed slightly since the last time he saw her like this; though, he figured that was due to her pregnancy.

Maria wrapped her arms around Altaïr's neck, pulling him in closer. She brought her lips to his and immediately Altaïr had this feeling of disgust course through his body. Though the kiss itself was great, it did not feel right. It fact, it felt wrong—horribly wrong.

_I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl_

Altaïr ignored the odd feeling and began to nip at her lower lip. She gasped slightly allowing Altaïr to plunge his tongue into her mouth. He noticed that her mouth tasted unusual. It was nothing like the taste of Malik's mouth. Malik's mouth tasted like cinnamon and some sort of other natural spice. It was an addicting flavor. Altaïr's eyes widened as he realized that he had started thinking of how hot this situation would be if Malik were here instead of Maria. He gasped and pulled back slightly.

_I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ..._

"Something wrong, Altaïr?" Maria asked, a look of worry dancing across her features. Altaïr shook his head.

"It is nothing," he said before pulling her close and kissing her again. Maria closed her eyes, delight and lust flowing through her. Altaïr, on the other hand, was feeling sickened. He was doing all he could to stay focused on the woman before him as he helped her remove his clothing and then led her to the bed. She gasped and moaned as he left a trail of kisses from her jawbone to her bellybutton. The noises upset the assassin for some reason.

_I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)_

They continued kissing one another as Altaïr began to tease her breasts. She moaned at the feeling and squirmed beneath him. Altaïr couldn't help but wonder if he squirmed like that when Malik had taken him. He wondered if he made such loud noises while Malik pleasured him. He shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking of Malik.

_I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)_

Maria bucked her hips up against Altair's exposed manhood causing the assassin to gasp. She smirked and repeated the action.

"Ah! Malik!" Altaïr growled out. Maria immediately stopped her movements, simply staring wide-eyed at the assassin. Judging from the look on his face, he was pretty surprised by his words as well.

"What did you just say?" Maria asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. Altaïr gulped—she was not happy.

_dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada (oh)_

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I am evil for stopping it there. But my fingers were tired from typing and I wanted to save the finale for another chapter. This was, originally going to be a oneshot, however; I changed my mind. So again this is my first Assassin Creed FanFiction, so it probably is inaccurate and I probably misused some of the terminology. My apologies. Anyways I hope this made sense and that you enjoyed it. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Take Me On The Floor**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Assassin's Creed and relating characters. Nor do I own the song "Take Me on the Floor". They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi (Meaning Male on Male Sex), swears, mentions of prostitution, and probably some violence

**Pairing(s): **Malik/Altaïr, brief moment of Altaïr/Maria

**Spoilers: **None.

**A/N: **Well this is my first Assassin's Creed fanfiction. Don't know why it took me this long to write one, especially considering this is a two-shot. Anyways, I was listening to my iPod and this song came up. I don't know why, but I automatically thought of Malik and Altaïr. So here it is, a songfic to "Take Me on the Floor" by The Veronicas.

Song lyrics are, as always, in _Italics_.

**Summary:** How can you simply be friends with someone when every time you look at them, you're thinking about how much more you really want?

* * *

_Maria bucked her hips up against Altair's exposed manhood causing the assassin to gasp. She smirked and repeated the action._

_"Ah! Malik!" Altaïr growled out. Maria immediately stopped her movements, simply staring wide-eyed at the assassin. Judging from the look on his face, he was pretty surprised by his words as well._

_"What did you just say?" Maria asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. Altaïr gulped—she was not happy._

_dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada (oh)  
_

* * *

Where the fuck was Malik? Altaïr had been searching for the one-armed assassin for days! He was about to lose hope when he spotted him. Malik was sitting on one of the jumping spots, staring up at the sky. Altaïr wasted no time in sneaking up on him.

"Safety and peace, Altaïr," Malik said, his gaze still transfixed on the sky.

"How did you know it was me?" Altaïr questioned. Malik simply smirked as the other assassin sat next to him.

"She has a child," Altaïr stated. Malik turned his gaze towards the other man.

"Who does?"

"Maria Thorpe." There was silence.

"Are you going to care for it?" Malik asked.

"I would," Altaïr said, "But I am relatively sure Maria never wants to see me again."

"What makes you say that?" Malik questioned, turning his gaze back to the sky.

"When I encountered her last, things were not exactly as they once were."

"Meaning?"

"I said another's name when we were being intimate," Altaïr admitted, figuring that telling the truth would probably get him his desired result faster.

"You spoke of another person," Malik questioned, turning to face Altaïr once again, "Who?"

"Who?"

"Yes. Of whom did you speak?"

"I am not so certain that I should inform you."

"Altaïr…"

"Do you honestly need to know that badly?" Altaïr asked. Malik simply nodded, his curiosity peaking.

"It was of you I spoke." Malik's eyes widened. That couldn't be right. Altaïr had to be joking. Before Altaïr ran off, he had stated that he hated Malik. Why on earth would he say his name during an intimate moment?

"You lie," Malik said, narrowing his eyes.

"I swear it is the truth."

"The last time we spoke you attempted to kill me. Now you are saying that you have been thinking of me during intimate situations," Malik said, "I am sorry, but I find that difficult to believe."

"Believe whatever you wish to believe, Malik," Altaïr said as he moved closer to his friend. Malik raised an eyebrow as Altaïr continued to scoot closer.

Altaïr stared at Malik before grabbing him and forcing him into a kiss. Malik's eyes widened at the contact but then hastily closed as his desire for Altaïr outweighed his confusion. Their tongues fought in a heated battle for dominance while Altaïr pushed Malik onto his back.

"Wait," Malik said, "Do you really think it wise to be doing this outside, on a jumping spot, no less?" Altaïr chuckled as he rose to his feet, pulling Malik up with him, and led him to his quarters. As soon as the door was closed, Altaïr pushed Malik onto the bed and began to ravish him again.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch _

Malik wasn't sure how or when Altaïr took off all of their clothes, but he honestly didn't care. He arched into Altaïr's touch as the assassin teased a nipple with his calloused hands.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one on top?" Malik teased as Altaïr placed three fingers in front of his mouth and ordered him to suck.

"The first time this happened did not count because it was technically rape," Altaïr responded, "Now suck." Malik did as instructed, making sure to coat the fingers well with saliva. Altaïr removed his fingers and then placed one into Malik's tight hole. Malik gasped at the intrusion.

After introducing the other two fingers and stretching Malik out, Altaïr placed his weeping member by Malik's ass. He gave Malik a look to which Malik simply nodded. Altaïr smirked as he thrust in, causing the slightly older man to groan. Altaïr began a steady rhythm but soon began to go faster and harder as Malik bucked up and moaned more.

"You sound like some whore," Altaïr growled as he pushed into Malik again. Malik grunted a response as Altaïr mercilessly plunged into him over and over again.

"Oh gods Altaïr…" Malik managed to say as Altaïr shifted and began to hit Malik's prostate. After what seemed like ages of passionate love making, Malik orgasmed, his semen spraying across both his and Altaïr's chests. The orgasm caused Malik's inner walls to tighten around Altaïr's length. Altaïr growled out Malik's name as he emptied his seed into the one-armed assassin. The two lay together, panting and attempting to recover from their intense moment together.

"Well, I could certainly get used to this," Altaïr stated with a smirk causing Malik to smack him playfully.

"You most certainly will not," Malik stated as Altaïr slid out of him, "I am not the woman in this relationship."

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop!_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** And the ending sucks. Ah well. Hope you all enjoyed it anyways. I swear this had a plot at one point...don't know where it went..._  
_


End file.
